studiocfandomcom-20200214-history
Google Translate
Google Translate (originally Google Translator) is the fifth sketch in Season 1 Episode 5 of Studio C. Summary (from YouTube) Google translator can make life interesting. Transcript {Jason is sitting at his computer desk, making flirtatious gestures. Matt comes in & notices Jason's behavior. He walks up to him.} MATT: Hey, you look happy. What's up? JASON: I have a girlfriend. MATT: Really? Congratulations! Where did you two meet? JASON: Well, we haven't met in person, but...we've been chatting online. MATT: Congratulations less. JASON: Oh, pish posh! MATT: Ever since you got a girlfriend, you talk a lot more like a six-year-old British woman. JASON: Matt, this girl is amazing. She's from this small town in Estonia, so whenever I write I have to put it in Google Translator, but... we are so in love. MATT: Uh, Google Translator? That thing can mess stuff up pretty badly sometimes. What on earth is that language? JASON: It's Nordic backwards flaughian shlangle﻿. MATT: That sounds made up. JASON: Twenty-seven people speak it, Matt. It's actually quite common. She's a beautiful girl, & it's a beautiful language. There she is... {He hits the mouse button, revealing Helga's picture offscreen.} JASON (CONT'D): Helga Gatha. MATT: Oh, she looks very... agricultural. JASON: That's what I like about her most. And today, I tell her I want to meet in person. MATT: It's a big day. JASON: Yes. {He starts typing.} JASON: "I love you so much, my darling. You're beautiful like the sea & amazing as the stars. I'm so glad I found you." MATT: Ugh, my brain just vomited. JASON: Shut up, Matt. You don't understand love, it's complicated. {He hits Send, & a chime is heard. A scene switch occurs; a room in Estonia is shown. Inside it is Helga Gatha, a young woman dressed in traditional European clothing. Next to her is a young man with a mustache--obviously Helga's brother--writing a bicycle without the rear wheel. Helga rushes to her computer, which is made up of old parts, is connected to an electric candlestick, & is powered by Helga's brother riding the bike.} JASON (V/O): "I have so many love for you, darling. You are amazing & pretty as fireballs. I am happy I looked you." {Helga exclaims in joy, & she starts typing. Her brother starts to slow down on the bicycle, causing the computer to power down. Helga notices that the electric candle is out & taps on the computer. She pokes her brother with her broomstick, telling him to go back to pedaling. He gives a hand gesture, & Helga, in her native language, tells him off & he shrugs. She types in her response & hits Send. We're back at Jason & Matt's apartment room, where the two are waiting patiently for Helga's response.} HELGA (V/O): "I love you, Jason. So many, so many! I would want you to marry." JASON: Oh my goodness, she wants to marry me! MATT: Yeah, might not be the greatest idea. JASON: Oh, tea & crumpets! MATT: Uh, there's that old British woman again. Listen, you need to meet this girl in person before you get involved in something crazy with someone you met online. I mean, she could be a total psychopath, & or a 900-year-old man. She could be taller than you! {A seemingly offended Jason angrily slaps Matt in the face & points his finger at him; Matt seems surprised.} JASON: No. Don't you even say that. But you're right. We should meet before we make plans. MATT: Thank you. {Jason starts typing again.} JASON: "I'm ecstatic at your offer, but I think we should meet face-to-face before we make any plans. What's your address? I will book a flight & come find you as soon as I can." {He hits Send. We're back in Helga's room. She hears the chime & rushes back to the computer.} JASON (V/O): "My love, I am happy at you, but I thought our face & face should meet before we make plans. What your address? I will Bible a flight & come look at you as soon as I can." {Helga exclaims with excitement & jumps out of her seat.} HELGA: Mommy! Mommy! {Helga's parents enter the room, & her mother asks what the matter is. Helga responds in her foreign language, & she starts vocalizing the traditional wedding march. This causes major excitement between the daughter & her parents, & they embrace. Helga then rushes back to her computer & goes back to typing. As she's typing, she shouts in her foreign language before hitting Send. A split screen is now shown, showing both Jason & Matt's room & Helga's room. As Jason & Matt listen, Helga's mother is fixing her hair.} HELGA (V/O): "I live in homely cottage on Hoghill Mountain in Pisgah, Estonia. Is two-day climb & our hills are infested with werewolf monkeys." {Helga gets up from her seat before getting back on to make a quick correction.} JASON: I can't believe I'm doing this! MATT: You're going to do this? What about the werewolf monkeys? {Jason brushes him off as Helga hits Send.) HELGA (V/O): "Rabid monkeys." MATT: I guess that's better. {As Jason is typing, Helga pulls out a wedding dress & is practicing the wedding march with her father.} JASON: "I'm so happy! I hope to impress your family when I come to your house so that I can marry you, Helga Gatha." {He hits Send. Helga & her parents turn to the computer excitedly.} JASON (V/O): "I am so happy. I hope to come to your home &..." {The tone suddenly becomes more menacing.} JASON (V/O) (CONT'D): "...murder your family so that I can marriage you, Helga Gatha." {Helga's parents suddenly become concerned & they start yelling at her. Helga silents the two & she nervously walks up to her computer. As she's typing, her parents are talking to each other; Helga's mother does a gesture that looks like she's stabbing. They then go to Helga just as she hits Send, & we're back at the split-screen.} HELGA (V/O): "Please, don't hurt me." JASON: Oh! {Helga's parents continue to yell at her, & she seems pretty upset.} JASON (CONT'D): She's afraid of getting hurt! It's so sweet & tender! MATT: I guess that is pretty sweet. Okay, she's growing on me. {Jason types to Helga's response.} JASON: "I'm scared, too. But I promise I won't hurt you. I stick to my guns." {He hits Send. Helga & her parents quickly look at the computer anxiously.} JASON (V/O): "Fear also, it will not hurt. I stick with guns." {Everything goes into a complete panic in Helga's room. Helga's father opens the door, & three farmers who are obviously his servants rush in. An upset Helga tells about her situation, & she imitates the stabbing gestures. Two of the farmers start to panic as well. Throughout it all, Helga's brother starts praying for deliverance. One of the farmers furiously grabs a barrel & is about to smash Helga's computer but is stopped by her father. Everyone except Helga's brother & one of the farmers start gathering things to escape. One of the farmers gets all insane & starts tearing his overalls. We turn back to Jason & Matt's apartment, where the two have been waiting patiently for a response.} JASON: She hasn't responded back yet. Maybe she had to do some farm work. I'll just sign off really quick. {He makes one last type.} JASON (CONT'D): "My heart bleeds, bleeds, bleeds without you." {He hits Send. We turn back to Helga's room; everyone is holding stuff as they lean towards the computer.} JASON (V/O): "Blood, blood, blood! Your organs." {Helga & her family let out a blood-curdling scream, & pretty soon everyone runs out of the room... everyone except Helga's brother, who's still on the bike, pedaling like crazy. At last, we turn back to the apartment room.} MATT: You know, you should bring her family something nice when you come. JASON: Yeah. How about a nice set of goats? MATT: Oh, that's nice. JASON: Yeah. Cast *Whitney Call as Helga's mother *Jason Gray as Himself *Mallory Everton as Helga Gatha *Matt Meese as Himself *Adam Berg as Helga's father *Stacey Harkey as Farmer *Stephen Meek as Farmer *James Perry as Farmer *Jeremy Warner as Helga's brother Notes External Links *Watch on YouTube *Watch on BYUtv Category:Sketches